projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
ZOMBIE FTL! ¦ Death Road to Canada 1
Jared heads off to Canada to avoid being killed by zombies with his editor, Sam. Synopsis Jared is playing Death Road to Canada, which is a rogue-like Oregon Trail inspired zombie game. Jared learned about this game from PB & Jeff. Jared made a bunch of characters of people he knows. He shows off himself, his editor Sam ("Hey theat's me!"). Jared tells Sam not to fuck this up! "I won't!... I probably won't." Jared briefly shows all the characters that can show up. Sam is a mechanic. "Seems close enough." Jared reads the opening text. Jared decides to go loot someone's house. "Yeah? Fuck yes!" Jared shows his stats. Sam doesn't know how to hold eye contact! "That's surprisingly accurate." Jared and Sam enter the house and starts whacking zombies. Jared searches the house. Jared apologizes for closing the door on Sam. "We good." Jared's umbrella breaks and he has to punch instead. "You know what they say Jared. Teach a man to fish and all that jazz." Jared retreats and starts using chairs as weapons. Jared decides to go to sleep. They lose to car keys to a gator! "Oh I'm fucked!" Jared gets Sam to wrestle the gator, which doesn't end well. "Hey I'm not dead though!... I think." Sam's strength is not very strong. The pair go to a hardware store. Jared goes in alone so Sam can rest. Jared gets surrounded by zombies after finding a knife. In the store, he finds a 2x4. Jared uses a blowtorch. Jared finds a lot of shotgun shells. There is gas in the toilet! Jared becomes tired, and they leave. Sam gets healed. The character's morale decreases from the bad weather. Jared decides to gun the car over a fissure. The car barely makes it, and morale increases. "Gun that bitch!" The car becomes damaged. Jared discovers a trader camp. They meet up with Ian. He has medical supplies. "Help me Ian! You're my only hope!" Sam is healed by Ian. "What a sweet sweet man!" The car gets stuck in a ditch, and they have to escape. Jared gives everyone a weapon. They battle the swarm of zombies. The siege ends and they hit the road. "I thought I was a goner there!" The group is inspired, and Jared has to choose a reward. The party increases their strength. The party reaches a junk shop where they rest. Once they reach a supply stop, Jared wonders what the blinking means. "It means click it! You always click the blinky!" He chooses the blinking fishing cabins. Jared and Ian go fishing. Jared checks the cabins and is disappointed to find bullets in a fridge. He soon finds a shotgun. The car takes a lot longer to start now. The team fights some bandits. They find Caddy. Caddy is a berserk gun collector! The party is now out of food. Caddy chops some wood. The find a convenience mart and Jared hopes they can find food. Jared and Ian investigate the new area. Jared realizes that he should be closing doors. Jared finds some food, medical supplies and a cleaver. Jared gets injured from the zombies. Ian is killed by the zombies! "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Jared continues to find food. Jared gets surrounded and uses his gun to help duke them. Jared talks to someone, and Jared gets a morale increase, and recruits a new dude. Jared leaves Herman to kill all the enemies. The party leaves. Bandits threaten the party and want their weapons. Jared will decide in the next episode. "In memory of Ian. We'll watch him get eaten. It might seem grim. But at least I'm not dead!" "RIP Ian 2016-2016" "Now click a video!" Trivia * Jared's character roster: Jared, Sam (editor), PBG, Jeff, Shane, Ian, Jirard, Satch, Yungtown, Brownman, Roses, Holly, Heidi, Cara, Ross, Caddy. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos